


Little Angel

by Ulteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Riku, Babysitter Gaku, Cute Riku, Day Off, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulteacup/pseuds/Ulteacup
Summary: This is the story about baby Riku with 'babysitter' Gaku





	Little Angel

"What does this mean?" Gaku protests as he holds Riku in confusion, let alone seeing this child's face who is like to cry since he was handed to him by his brash brother // at least for Gaku.

This is not the first time the youngest member in his group brings his little brother to their dorm, but never once did he let them both approach Riku unattended from him, hell, let alone approach him, looking at him is like a big crime for Tenn without his permission. What a possessive brother. Brocon acute.

That’s why, when Tenn suddenly handed Riku to him, he was shocked half-dead. "Oi, Tenn, don’t ignore me" demand Gaku.

Tenn ignore Gaku at first and proceed to wear and fix the clothes he must wear for the event until finally he faces them and says, "I have a solo event today and no one is home. I can not leave Riku alone " Tenn explained to Gaku as he corrected his tie, "that's why I brought him here, and because you're the one I trust I decided to hand Riku's responsibility to you, after all you're on holiday today" he continued with a sweet smile he would not show Gaku.

Gaku stared at Tenn suspiciously, suspecting that Tenn had something else at the moment. No! Surely he has other intentions! Because it is impossible to think for him maybe even Ryuu, that Tenn who has brocon will just hand over his brother to others, especially Gaku which he thinks only bring bad influence for his sweet little brother and who don’t know anything yet.

Maybe Gaku would not think too much if Tenn said it to Ryuu, but to him? Seriously??

"Do not give me a crap!! I know I'll be the last person you want to touch your brother" Gaku said a little loudly.

Surprised by Gaku's voice, Riku began to sob quietly and tears began to flow. Seeing this Gaku panicked, "h-hey ...." he looked at Tenn, asking her to immediately take his brother before he cried aloud.

But the person has turned his back on them and preparing to leave, "I entrust him to you" Tenn said in a normal tone, but soon turned into a threatening tone, "if anything happens to him I will hunt you down even to the edge of the world"

Gaku stunned for a moment, though he could not see Tenn's face, he was sure his face now can scare a group of assassins who would think twice before they planned to kill him. Ok, maybe he's overthinking, but Tenn can really be a devil itself when it comes to his only brother. Get his consciousness, Tenn had left their lounge. Gaku sighed resignedly, 'it is will be alright?' Thought Gaku impoverished.

He looked at the child in his arms, who looked back at him with his big, tear-filled eyes. Gaku bites the inside of his mouth, not knowing what to do. He admits that Tenn's brother is cute and sweet, but he really has never dealt with a child before.

He decides to wipe away Riku's tears which he thinks are not suitable for him other than a smile. "Hey, Riku, why are you crying hmm? I will not hurt you " Gaku said in a soft voice he did not think he had, shocking him.

As if he understood what he was saying, Riku stopped crying and looked at Gaku with big, shining eyes. Gaku looked back at him, unsure of what to do now. As he thought about what he should do, he suddenly felt that there was a small, soft thing that touched his face.

He looked ahead and saw Riku's right hand that currently holds his face. "Hm? What is this?" Gaku asked, rubbing his face into Riku's hand that made him chuckle and use both hands to cup his face and patted him gently while still chuckling.

Gaku paused, he seemed hypnotized by Riku cuteness. He was silent for a long time and if you looked more closely, could be seen if his body trembled slightly as if he was holding back from embracing thigtly the little creature in his arms.

He closes Riku's face with his face, "You're not afraid of me anymore hm?" Gaku said while rubbing their noses together. Looks like Gaku treatments cause an amusing effect on Riku, because at this time he laughed happy and shook his body in Gaku’s arms.

Seeing this, Gaku smiles that eventually leads to a gentle laughter that make Riku happier. Gaku takes Riku to the couch in the room, sitting him on top it while he sit on the floor facing Riku. Because of this position he face face Riku's stomach. He put his hands on Riku's side, worried if he might roll over to the side.

"Now, what do you want to play?" Gaku asked. After throwing the question, he felt stupid because Riku would not understand what he ask. As if justifying the thought, Riku tilted her head aside looked at Gaku puzzled. Gaku chuckles at Riku's cute movements as he ruffling Riku's hair make him laugh.

Suddenly Riku pats or rather slaps Gaku's face with his tiny palm, slightly surprising Gaku and laughing at his deeds. Gaku smiles ignorantly, "oh, you become a naughty boy now" while saying that, he hugged Riku and brought him closer to him. He rubbed his face into Riku's abdomen, making the boy laugh out loud and struggle to break free. After feeling it was enough, Gaku kept his face with a smile on top of it and his hair falling apart while Riku was still laughing.

They laughed //more precisely Gaku made Riku keep laughing// and did not feel time was noon. Alarm reminder for Riku lunch time goes off. Looking at the clock, now it's lunchtime for Riku "it looks like it's time for you to have lunch" Gaku muttered. As if he understand what the alarm means, Riku tries to grab Gaku's attention and then taps his stomach and speaks the language of a child Gaku does not understand but can be ascertained if he wants to eat. Gaku just chuckled at his antics, "I know, I know, let make your lunch"

Riku scowled at what he said as if he did not want to come to make his own lunch. "You will come along, I can not let you alone here" said gaku while carrying him, "Tenn will really kill me if something happens to you"

Hearing Tenn's name, Riku becomes happy and applauds with laughter. "You really love your brother huh? Hope you do not become brocon just like him " Gaku said muttering his last sentence. Riku just tilted him head did not understand. Gaku chuckled and then kissed Riku's cheek made him chuckle.

They headed for the kitchen and Gaku started to make lunch for Riku. Though he never took care of the little boy before but thanks to Tenn who somehow taught //forced// them both in order to take care of the basics. It took a long and long struggle for Gaku to prepare everything because for some reason Riku did not want to sit on a bench prepared especially for him when Tenn cooked as usual and would not let go of Gaku. If he were silent it did not matter, but he did not want to be quiet and always do something that sometimes makes Gaku repeat what he just did.

After draining enough energy, finally it was all done. Gaku breathe a sigh of relief, but he's wrong, precisely the next step is harder than this. Gaku tried to persuade Riku to sit in the chair where Tenn used to feed him, but the boy always wriggled. A little tired, Gaku lowered Riku on the floor and sat beside him. Much to his surprise, Riku crawled onto his lap and sat happily there. He thought for a moment, maybe he would feed Riku when he was on his lap.

Gaku did it and all went well...... early on. After eating three mouthfuls calmly, on the fourth bite Riku began to play the food that is in his mouth to make Gaku must often wipe his mouth. All didn’t stop there because Riku sometimes sprayed his food, making the floor in front of him dirty. He even twice sprayed it into Gaku's shirt and one time right into his face. Makes the victim shock and don’t know who to be angry with. But seeing Riku so happy, somehow his anger gradually disappeared.

After eating and cleaning, Riku looks sleepy. Gaku picks him up and cuddles him the way he sees Tenn doing it. It did not take long Riku was asleep, he headed for a special place in this lounge which Riku used to take a nap. Tenn puts small mattresses, blankets and some pillows on the floor. Ryuu once asked why not let Riku sleep on top and Tenn just replied, "I do not want him to fall when he fell asleep and he can come directly to me when he woke up if I was a little away from him"

Gaku grunted remembering the reason. After placing Riku he gets up to go but something holds his shirt, he turns around and finds if Riku holds his shirt as if he won’t be left behind in a state of sleep. Gaku's hand reached out to let go but he stopped midway. Thinking there was nothing he could do, he decided to lie beside Riku. Right after he lay down, Riku clung to him, causing Gaku to wrap his arms around the small body and fall asleep.

 

**Time Skip**

 

Gaku don’t know how long he slept, he woke up and didn’t find anyone besides them in the room which means his two friends have not come home yet. He looked at Riku for a moment before getting up and went to take a bath. He did not linger in the bathroom because worried Riku woke up and something happened when he himself. He returns and hears if his two friends are there, Gaku has heard Ryuu asking Tenn why Riku is there and who is looking after him because he will not believe if Tenn said Gaku is looking after him.

Before they could answer, they turned their attention to the open door and showed Gaku, who had just finished bathing, "decided to leave the child unattended here, you really responsible huh?" Tenn said annoyingly. Make Gaku feeling irritated "what did you said brat?" And they started their meaningless debate. They just stopped when Ryuu warned them that they were interfering Riku.

They both turned their attention to Riku who wriggled uncomfortably in his sleep and eventually woke up. He saw beside him no one and was about to cry, "Riku" called Tenn to Riku who somehow always could prevent him to cry. Riku looked at Tenn and it was probably just Tenn feeling that Riku also looked at Gaku.

Riku got up and crawled toward Tenn //and Gaku// Tenn was crouching to greet him. But as it was struck by lightning, Riku did NOT approach him and approached Gaku, GAKU!!! Much to everone shock. Riku hugs one foot Gaku and laughs make him look at Riku and lift him, "what is this? You're approaching me compared to your brother?" Riku just laughed at Gaku's question.

"it's time for you to bathe" said Gaku while rubbed his face on Riku's body make him giggles. Gaku takes Riku away to bathe him. Leaving Ryuu who is confused and Tenn who is heartbroken and frozen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you enjoy the story :)


End file.
